Systems are known in the prior art wherein stitch-related information stored in the sewing machine is converted to equivalent mechanical positioning movement by some form of electromechanical adder mechanism using solenoids, or by a stepping motor using a ferrous Rotor. Such prior art systems have not been completely successful because the inherently high mechanical and/or electrical inertia associated with the solenoids and/or iron rotors may result in inaccurate positioning especially at high sewing speeds. Further, these prior art systems are "open loops" systems and so do not generate corrective signals proportional to the positional error, and therefore, do not provide any attempt to correct for positional inaccuracy.